A Little Less than Patient
by EternallyCullen
Summary: Cannon post Eclipse One-Shot. Bella & Edward spend some time together after Alice wants to sort out wedding plans. Bella; as accident prone as ever needs a little care and attention. Rated M for lemons.


**A Little Less Than Patient **

**Post Eclipse One Shot **

**Pairings: **Bella & Edward

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing. Just the dirty little thoughts which plague my mind… But I blame the Twitter girls for subjecting me to an awful lot of RobPorn.

I do, however, own an almost three year old who can tell the difference between my Twilight and New Moon DVD's and claims that Mr. Pattinson/Edward Cullen is her daddy. She's very smart and obviously has excellent taste. She says she is Team Edward. She's smart.

I also own a flight from London Heathrow to Phoenix AZ on 29th June and a ticket to go see a certain much anticipated movie at the IMAX at Arizona Mills Mall for the midnight showing. (Because the Summit are evil and are making the UK wait till 9th July).

Thank you very much to my wonderful betas for this O/S – **LisaDawn75** and **BeccieT**. You both make me look less thick. I really like commas.

Please check out my current multi-chapter fanfiction – A Mother's Pain: Esme's Story.

* * *

I peered out of my window when I heard the soft purr of a sports car, followed by the sound of it braking on the gravel outside my home. Alice, in her yellow Porsche, had come to collect me for our _girls' sleepover_ night, which seemed to be a regular part of my weekends now. Summer was just around the corner too, which meant more time to spend with my new family. But first, Edward and I had to actually get around to telling Charlie, my father, what exactly was going to be happening in just two months time.

Well, not _everythin__g_. Just how do you tell your dad that in just a matter of weeks, his only daughter was going to get married just before her nineteenth birthday, and then a little later, was going to leave his world totally for a life of being a vampire with her new husband and his family? _Yeah._

I knew that I would just have to leave his life. I would never be able to tell him of what I was about to become. The existence of vampires was secret. And Charlie having this knowledge would put him in far too much danger. The Volturi were already pissed with The Olympic Peninsula Coven. We couldn't give them another reason to come after us. The clock was ticking already; they could come and check at any time to make sure that Edward had kept his end of the bargain to change me. Of course, Alice would see this. But still. Charlie could _not_ know. And I doubt he'd be happy about it.

Nor would he be happy about gaining a son-in-law. Edward was fine about telling him. In fact, he was starting to push just a little to tell Charlie. Edward was so proud to make me his wife. Still...I had not yet gotten the guts to actually tell my dad. I imagined his face going through the various shades of red and purple and then finally blue. And then him dying of a heart attack when we broke the news to him. I knew that we had to tell him soon. And I had the feeling that I was hurting Edward's feelings by not wanting to tell my dad.

"Bella!" A sing-song voice disrupted my thoughts. "Earth to Bella! Snap out of it."

I spun around to see my best friend and Edward's sister, Alice Cullen, standing behind me. In the midst of my thinking Charlie must have let her in. She touched my shoulder lightly and grinned. "Daydreaming again?" she asked me. I blushed and nodded. She seemed to know what was wrong. "It won't be long Bella. And he will be shocked, but you and Edward are going to deal with it fine. Charlie _will_ walk you down the aisle," she said reassuringly.

I sighed a little and smiled, shaking my head. "I - I know…it's just that finding the courage to tell him is not easy. Edward wants to shout it out to the whole world, yet I can't seem to even tell the people closest to me."

Alice smiled, and nodded, letting me know that she understood. "Come on, let's get you home."

I nodded to my soon-to-be-sister, picked my bag up, and slung it over my shoulder. The little pixie tutted and took the bag from me, slinging it with no effort whatsoever over her own shoulder. Damn vampire strength.

"No lifting, carrying...nothing. Strict instructions from Edward. No injuries prior to the big day. He wants you in one piece, Bella."

I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "I'm hardly going to do much damage carrying jeans around with me," I moaned to her.

Alice shook her head. "I'm not prepared to take the risk. Edward would make my life a living nightmare if you put something out."

I gave in; I wasn't about to argue with Alice. It would always have the same outcome. I heard a soft chuckle. She knew she'd won. Alice always did.

I followed Alice down the stairs. She always walked ahead of me, knowing what a klutz I was. My dad was waiting for us by the door. He was going to be fishing with Billy Black this weekend, so it wasn't like he was going to miss me.

"So, what's the plan kids?" he asked.

Alice grinned at him brightly. "We're going to Port Angeles, do a spot of shopping!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes at Charlie who grinned back at Alice. He felt my pain. He knew that shopping wasn't really my thing, but he couldn't find out that I might spend a just a tiny amount of time with Alice and the rest of the time with Edward...probably snuggled up to him in his room, in what would soon be _our_ bed. _Nope._ He would probably have an aneurysm if he found out that was how I spent most of my time. I blushed even just _thinking _about it. I wasn't about to get into another awkward conversation with my dad like I had done several weeks previously. I still could not believe that I had actually blurted out to him that I was still a virgin. Holy crow that had been one of the single most embarrassing conversations ever.

Charlie chuckled. "Well, sounds like you girls are going to have a good time. Don't stay up too late you two. And give my regards to the Doctor," he said.

Alice nodded earnestly. "Yes Charlie. And good luck with the fishing today. I just _know_ you will get a big bite."

I giggled knowing that Alice must have seen my dad catch a big one. "Bye, Ch…Dad. I'll see you Monday," I told him.

We got into Alice's car and headed off to the Cullens' for the weekend. I looked over at Alice. "You're not _really_ going to make me go shopping, are you?" I asked, somewhat scared at the prospect.

"Don't worry, Bella. I need you to look at something for a moment, just some brochures, and then you are the property of Edward all weekend. Just a few wedding things that I want to run by you...and I need to re-check your measurements. But that's all."

I exhaled, relieved. Shopping with Alice – one would need a great deal of energy, patience, and just the sheer understanding of what made the little vampire tick. The problem was that I would stop and look at something and Alice would grab it from me and buy it. Seriously, that girl had a problem. She kept buying stuff; this wedding was just making her go crazy.

It took mere minutes to get out of town and to the Cullens' large, white house in the forest. Once we pulled off the main road to the woodland drive, I closed my eyes and held my breath as Alice skilfully pulled the Porsche around the bends at breakneck speeds.

Literally a second after the car had stopped, the passenger door was opened and I was being unbuckled from my seatbelt. I looked up and gazed into my fiancé's topaz eyes.

"Edward," I breathed.

Even though we would spend around ninety percent of our time together, after the short breaks when he would leave me before dawn, or to hunt, he would take my breath away. It was like we had not been in contact for days rather than hours. He was just so beautiful. My heart would pound for him and those butterflies in my stomach would go crazy. I didn't think that I would ever get over that feeling.

He gazed at me as he took one of my hands to help me up. I allowed his assistance and pulled myself close to him as I stood up. Edward leaned his head down and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and breathed my scent in. "What took you so long?" he whispered to me.

Alice poked him in the back and glared at him as she passed. "I got her here in one piece didn't I?" she chimed as she made her way onto the porch of the house where Jasper was waiting for her. Before entering his embrace, she turned to me and pointed. "You got thirty minutes, Bella, then we have some things to discuss."

I nodded, not wanting to piss off Alice in anyway. She was on a mission, and nothing could stop her.

My soon to be sister in law looked pointedly at my fiancé for just a moment and his lips formed a thin smile.

Edward chuckled into my hair and wrapped an arm around me as he guided me into the house. We walked up the stairs to Edward's room on the third floor. I liked how Edward had a little floor of the family home all to himself, giving him a little privacy...and space to do all his brooding, I thought. He even had his own bathroom, which was convenient for me when I spent the weekend and required a human moment or two.

Edward, always the gentleman, had taken my bag from the trunk of the car and carried it up the stairs and laid it down on his... I mean _our_ bed. I perched on the edge of it, my hands resting on my thighs. Edward casually leaned against the bed-post and looked down at me. My favourite crooked smile appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and sat beside me. "I just love seeing you on our bed, Bella, and I can't wait till I get to keep you here and for you to wake up in our bed every morning," he said gently.

I blushed profusely, my cheeks hot. "Not for long though. Pretty soon I won't sleep, like you," I reminded him.

Edward cupped my face in his hands. "Always with the rushing, Bella. You might find that you like being human after all," he whispered.

_Hmm. Not likely. _

I sighed and looked up at him, willing my cheeks to just cool down and return to their own colour so he would at least _try_ to take me seriously. He was always attempting to delay me becoming a vampire.

I shrugged. "We'll have to see," I said, my hand coming up to rest on his on my face. "You might not want me to be a small and fragile human pretty soon." I reminded him of what he was making me hold out for till after our impending wedding day.

He dropped his hand from my cheek and exhaled. He didn't need to do it, but he always tended to do this around me. I guess that was his way of sighing. He shook his head again and looked at his knees. "You truly are impossible Isabella."

"Thanks," I replied, standing up and kicking my shoes off. I spun around and he was already there. His arms engulfed me in a hug and he kissed me on the cheek. I quickly reacted by moving my head tactfully so that he'd have to kiss me on the lips. I smirked at him, having won.

_Bella one… Edward nil. _

Edward chucked once again. "If you wanted to kiss me, Bella, you should have just said so," he said softly, knowing full well that it wasn't often that I was gutsy enough to ask him for what I wanted.

"Kiss me, Edward," I breathed. He grinned at me again, his beautiful white teeth showing, and then leaned in and kissed my lips softly, his hands on my waist. I stood on my toes and leaned up and into him, my hands resting on his chest. I tried to deepen the kiss, so badly wanting him to grant my tongue entry. He never did though. As my hands found themselves in his bronze hair, he pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of his lips and touch.

"You're wanted in Alice's room," he whispered, his hands still at my waist, holding me into him.

"Hmm. Great timing, Alice," I said aloud, knowing that her super-sensitive vampire hearing would catch that. I pulled away to meet the demands of my future sister-in-law when Edward pulled me back into him and kissed me gently.

"Do something for me Bella...just for the weekend, whilst you are here?" My hands reached around his back and I only just managed to link my hands together around his muscular frame. He pulled my left hand back around and pressed his lips to my naked ring finger. "Wear my ring for me...please?"

I almost hated myself for the fact that he had given me this totally beautiful ring, which had belonged to his mother, and I refused to wear it. I knew I was hurting him for not wearing it with pride. But it was difficult – people would notice if I suddenly wandered around donning a HUGE glistening rock. His face studied mine and I looked up at him, unsure. "Please, Bella? Belong to me...you can take it off when you go back to Charlie if you wish."

God, I _hated_ denying him. It couldn't hurt so I smiled and nodded. "Of course I will," I whispered and held my hand back up to him. He grinned at me and I melted inside when he smiled like that. His whole face lit up...so gorgeous. I almost forgot to breathe as he pulled me over to the dresser and pulled out the small velvet box. He bent down on one knee in front of me and took the ring from its protective enclosure and slipped it onto my ring finger before placing a kiss on top of it. He looked up into my eyes and beamed at me. I, again, melted, and I looked at him with gooey eyes. "It's beautiful Edward – I do love it, you know," I whispered to him, pulling on his hand to get him to stand up. He held me and placed his chin on my head.

"I know – and I understand," he told me.

He cleared his throat and looked towards the door. Alice was standing there, tapping her fingers lightly on the frame. "I hate to break up a 'moment,' but we have work to do Bella." I looked at her apologetically and she grinned. "Come on...I won't keep her from you for long Edward."

I left his arms and walked out of the room like a woman walking the Green Mile. Alice pulled me out of the room, almost skipping along the corridor and down the stairs to her and Jasper's room. On the bed she had books and magazines and colour charts laid out, along with things that looked like a scrap-book and a camera amongst other things. I couldn't see any brain-storming charts. That was a relief. I'd recently had dreams of Alice chasing me with posters and graphs. _Eww._

As promised, she didn't keep me long. I let her get on with it, nodding at her constant babbling. I picked out the colour of the roses I wanted – blood red. And I got stripped down so that she could re-take my measurements. She poked me in the ribs. "Bella, you've lost weight!" Her eyes darted up and down my body and she prodded my ribs again. _Great._ Like I didn't feel underdressed anyway, standing here in my underwear.

"Sorry," was all I could get out of my mouth.

"No more. Make sure you eat...just not too much. Wouldn't want the dress not to do up...but don't lose any more weight. I can't be pinning the dress and making alterations on the day."

I nodded, my hands wrapping around my body self-consciously.

"Bella," she pressed, "if you can't be naked in front of me, how are you going to manage being naked in front of Edward?" I blushed. "I mean, come on Bella, you have enough issues trying not to faint when he touches you. You need to build up your confidence. You look great!"

Again, I blushed. Edward told me all the time that I was beautiful, but hearing it from someone else was nice too, although I didn't know how to feel with the fact that it was coming from a girl.

I smiled at Alice, blushing again. "Alice, are you coming onto me?" I asked, making a joke. The little pixie raised an eyebrow and moved in closer to me. "You'll never know," she chirped and then giggled, handing me my clothes. "Get dressed, Edward is getting restless."

She turned away from me and started stacking her books up to give me some space while I dressed myself. I smiled, suddenly feeling a bit more self-confident.

She turned around after a minute or two as I pulled my hair back up on top of my head. "You have made him so happy today by wearing his ring, you know Bella," she told me, gesturing down to my hand. "You make him smile," she added, her cool hand resting on my arm. I looked at her, knowing I could confide in her.

I peered down and admired the sparkling oval treasure upon my ring finger and smiled sadly. "I don't want to hurt him Alice...I feel terrible. I don't want him to think that I don't want this... I do –"

Alice cut me off. "He knows that. I just needed to tell you that I can see a change in him. If possible, it's as if he is glowing for you."

"Thanks Alice," I said earnestly, giving her a quick hug.

I made my way out of her room and towards the staircase leading up to Edward's room. I smiled and thought about how much I loved that beautiful man. He completed me. And after talking to Alice, I started looking forward to our wedding day. Because I realised that it would be the starting point for our 'forever'.

I reached the top, but probably due to my daydreaming, or general lack of concentration, my foot missed its stepping and I stumbled. Trying to grab the hand-rail, I faltered and fell backwards. I felt it in slow motion as my arms failed me. I fell hard at the bottom, my right hand breaking my fall.

In a flash, both Alice and Edward were at my side, shouting my name. I was winded, but conscious. I focused on them both. I tried to raise my hand to cup Edward's face, but it hurt...a lot. I winced.

"It's not broken," Alice said. "But Carlisle will look it over and tell you that it's badly sprained and bruised. Your back will be fine too."

Edward growled at his sister. "Why didn't you see this until it was too late?"

"I'm sorry, it was too late. I was thinking about wedding things... I wasn't focused on watching Bella." She grimaced and shrugged to Edward. I knew that they were probably having a silent conversation and that she was apologising profusely. Poor Alice.

My breath caught and I spoke up. "Edward, it's my fault, don't blame Alice. I'm stupid and clumsy and wasn't watching where I was going." I winced again at the pain in my wrist and back. I tried to pull myself up and Edward assisted me as I leaned against the wall. "I'm ok...I'm ok. Honestly," I said as two pairs of very concerned topaz eyes darted over my body. "At least there's no blood, right?" I tried to joke with them.

I could almost hear Edwards teeth grind together as he set his jaw. So much for his good and happy mood. _Great._

Silently, Carlisle appeared and knelt before me. "Edward, get Bella upstairs and make her comfortable. I'll get my bag and join you up there."

Edward pulled me gently into his arms. He glared at Alice once again. "Hey, Edward," I scalded. "Leave her alone. It's _not_ her fault."

He growled again and swiftly dashed up the flight of stairs leading up to the third floor and placed me on the bed, pillows behind me. He sat beside me and placed his head in his hands, shaking his head. "I should have _been_ there," he muttered, angry `with himself now.

"Hey," I told him, my good hand touching his back lightly. He flinched at my touch and I pulled away, hurt. He turned and saw my face; he must have seen the hurt in my eyes and he moved closer to me. "I _should_ have been there...I'm so sorry Bella."

We were interrupted by Carlisle, returning with his black medical bag as promised. He was in doctor mode. Professional, but strangely father-like and loving at the same time. He checked me over, feeling my arm; he checked my vision and looked into my eyes using his little light. Checking for a concussion, I guessed.

"Well Bella, no long term damage. Just a bad sprain and some bruising. We're going to need to keep the wrist supported and still, and it should be much better in about a week." He smiled at me and began to gently bandage the arm. "You don't seem to have hit your head, so I think we are okay there. Just take some time to rest, just for an hour or two, and if you start to feel funny, I'll check you over again."

I nodded. "Thank you Carlisle. And I'm sorry – I'm such a klutz."

He smiled at me, "These things happen, Bella, it's no worry at all. As long as you're okay." I nodded once again and he touched my shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone then. Rest, Bella."

Edward kicked off his shoes and lay beside me on the bed, placing his cool arm and resting it lightly across my stomach. I looked up at him. "Sleep," he told me and I wasn't going to resist. I liked nothing better than to take a nap, held in his arms. Sleep came easy. And I didn't dream.

…

"How do you feel?" his soft voice asked as he saw me stirring.

I smiled up at him and opened my eyes lazily. "What time is it?" I asked.

Edward glanced over at the clock. "It's a little after four. You slept for almost four hours," he told me with a smile. He loved to watch me sleep. He once told me that it was 'fascinating'.

_Yes, I am sure watching me drool is quite interesting. I'm sure he had been talking about my habit of talking in my sleep. _

I stretched a little. I felt very tender all over. But everything was sort of moving. I felt like I had fallen down the stairs.

_Funny that._

I sat up in the bed, pulling myself closer to Edward and nestled in the crook of his arm, my left hand skimming his abdomen.

"I feel a little hot...a bit gross. Do you mind if I take a shower?" I felt hot and sticky from my nap. Goodness knows what I smelled of at that moment.

Edward sat himself up, supporting me as he did. "Of course...not that you need it. You smell absolutely delectable at the moment. But it might help if you are aching. Let me get it running for you and I'll fetch you a towel."

I smiled as he went to grab a towel and then back into his en-suite bathroom. It was beautiful, fully equipped, even though vampires really didn't have the need for _everything_ in there. I heard him turn on the powerful shower for me. I slowly got up and walked over to stand by the door-frame. I was already blushing again.

I stepped into the bathroom and took the towel Edward offered me. "Thanks," I said shyly. He took my nervous stature in carefully before leaving the room and closing the door behind me to give me my privacy.

The perfect gentleman, as always.

The steam was already filling up the room, condensation quickly covering the large mirror above the basins. I managed to wriggle out of my jeans, and found that it was easier to pull my tank top _down_ rather than up and over my head with my arm the way it was. I managed to remove the bandage and underwear and placed them on the counter. I pulled open the door to the cubicle of the shower.

I'd showered in there before, but it never ceased to amaze me with the sheer size of the cubicle. I'd bet you could get at least four bodies in there at once...hmm...not a great thought. And the jets of water...w_ow_. There were three coming from the top of the shower, and then one from either side. And then there were the pressure settings. It was like something I would have imagined finding in the penthouse suite of a Hilton or something.

I stepped under the water. Edward had gotten the temperature just perfect for me. The pressure and the warmth felt astonishing on my skin. I wet my hair and attempted to raise my arms so that I could wash it. I winced, remembering. "Shit," I muttered, as I attempted to do so with just my left hand. I managed to get some shampoo into my hair and work up quite a good lather when my soap fell from the rack and I lost my footing. I started to fall backwards.

In an instant, even before I hit the glass doors of the shower, followed by the white tiles, I felt the steam escape from around me and the embrace of familiar cold arms, breaking my fall. I gasped as I looked up, his face level with mine.

"A-Alice saw you fall," he said, still clutching onto me tightly. His hands touching my wet, naked body.

_Oh god, I'm naked and Edward has his hands on me… _

I suddenly felt very insecure, blushing wildly, wanting to cover myself up. Edward sensed this and placed me on my feet, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me gently. I bet, had he not have been a vampire; he would have been blushing as wildly as myself. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to startle you, but I didn't want you to fall again. Alice saw that you hit your head...I'm so sorry."

I pulled the towel around myself tighter and looked up at Edward, biting my bottom lip. He'd seen me naked. Well and truly naked – arms flying, legs anything but graceful. Sheer humiliation. I'd hoped that the first time he would have seen me in all my glory, I would be prepared for it and at least have made an attempt to try and look sexy. So not going to happen now. I looked him over, his hands resting gently on my shoulders, his hair wet and floppy, hanging over his face, his white t-shirt soaked through and clinging impossibly tight to his skin, transparent...wet jeans. Oh god, he looked so good.

"Are you ok Bella?" He pressed, making me come to the realisation that I'd not yet actually spoken to him.

"Yeah...yes, I'm fine. I couldn't shampoo my hair and I knocked... slipped." I blushed again as I tried to get the sentence out of my mouth. I met his eyes and then quickly looked away as I saw his eyes darting all over my body. I shivered under my towel.

"You're cold. I'll get Alice, she'll help you with your hair."

I grabbed his hand as he started to move away from me. "Edward...don't. Please, can you help me?" I asked him, suddenly feeling very bold. I shocked even myself by saying it. Edward looked just as surprised.

"I don't know, Bella. It's not a good idea...I –" He started before I interrupted him.

"Please, help me," I asked, almost begging.

His expression was almost pained as he looked down at me. I was so tempted to just drop my towel in front of him and drag him under the hot running water with me. I wanted him to drag his fingers through my wet, soapy locks. My eyes were imploring him to do this.

I reached out and grasped the hem of his soaked shirt, playing with it gently. "Please," I repeated. Edward drew in a long, unnecessary breath and gently ran his tongue over his teeth. He nodded gently. My heart started to thump so hard that I thought it was going to explode out of my chest.

I turned my back to him and dropped the towel, kicking it aside before stepping carefully under the hot water. He didn't move behind me. I turned my head around and looked over at him, blushing wildly, suddenly regretting loosing the security of the fluffy towel. Edward looked so uncomfortable; he was fixed to the spot, his fists clenched by his side, his jaw set, and his eyes black.

He saw me looking and his expression changed. It was as though a totally different emotion washed over him. He stepped forward and shed the shirt and then stepped into the shower behind me.

It was my turn to exhale, but mine was due to happiness.

I stepped back and leaned gently into him. The water warmed his cool skin and he didn't feel as cold and hard as usual. My arms were folded across my chest as I felt his hands slowly reaching to my shoulders to lightly touch me there.

I relaxed into his touch as his fingers lightly rested on me. I exhaled gently. He smelled so good when he was wet; his scent was intensified so much more. I took a small step back and moved closer to him. I could feel the belt buckle of his now soaked jeans pressing at the small of my back.

I heard him groan gently. Or was it a low growl? I turned around and looked at him, facing him. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and he was trying to regulate his breathing. "Edward?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, but I knew that he would hear me.

Super strength vampire hearing and all.

I knew that Edward had heard me, but he did not move. He was as still as a marble statue as the water poured over us. His hair was dripping now, the water forming little rivulets as it fell down his face, only making his scent more intoxicating to me.

"Edward," I said again, impatiently, and a little louder this time. He balled his fists up and I reached out and touched his right hand, expecting him to flinch away from me. Edward surprised me when he didn't – and even more so when he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. I tried not to blush as he looked me up and down, taking in my fully naked and wet form, no doubt memorizing every boring curve of my very boring, and, very normal body. Who was I kidding? He was obviously unimpressed at what he saw in front of him. I still asked myself why he would pick someone as plain as me.

"Bella," he croaked, his hands straightening out and going back to my shoulders once again. He allowed himself to step closer to me, so that we were barely an inch apart.

I chewed on my lip and looked up at him, one hand moving up and pressing against his chest, in the place where his beautiful, yet un-beating, heart lay. I could tell that he was trying to compose himself, but his eyes were still fluttering over my body, taking me in. He raised his eyes to look back into mine. I blushed wildly, my hand quickly moving from its place on his marble chest and running around his waist. My other hand did the same.

The water had eased my aching wrist.

"Bella," he rasped again, sounding unsure. "I-I don't know if I can handle this," he whispered. His voice was so pained.

But then he did something I wasn't expecting. He ran his hands down my arms and rested them around my wrists. He didn't pull my hands from his waist, however. He just looked down at me, still trying to calm his breathing. I bravely pulled myself closer, my naked chest pressed against his. My nipples hardened at the contact with his skin, the pert buds poking into him. "I trust you, Edward. Please, believe in yourself. We've come so far," I whispered to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his middle.

Edward sighed and rested his head atop of mine. I felt him inhale deeply, his nose and mouth pressed tightly against my hair. The corners of my mouth turned up as I held him. Was he cracking?

"I don't know if I can control myself with you Bella...not like this."

I pulled away slightly and looked up at him through my lashes – trying to look as seductive as I could. I didn't know if it were likely to work, not being exactly experienced. "You can, Edward," I murmured to him, fingers tickling gently at the hair at the small of his back. I bit my lip gently and blinked twice.

His features softened and he let out a long sigh once again. He didn't look as uncomfortable, but his eyes were black as they stared down into mine, water falling down his cheeks as it cascaded fast from the multiple showerheads. I placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, letting my lips linger there, before I stood on my toes, and reached for his lips. Edward complied and leaned down, allowing me to gently brush his lips with my own.

YES!_ Victory is mine. Would it be bad to give myself a little high five?_

I opened my eyes slowly and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth again and waited for him to pull away, but he didn't.

"Bella."

It almost sounded like he was moaning my name. He quickly leaned back down and crashed his lips onto mine. I yelped quietly, surprised at his movements, particularly when his arms wrapped around me and pulled me impossibly closer to him. I parted my lips against his gently probing tongue and granted him entry to my mouth.

_Oh. God. So dizzy...dizzy. _

My arms tightened around his neck. He didn't kiss me like this very often, and it would only usually last a few moments until he realized that things were going a little too far and he would pull away from me to stop things from going any further. But he deepened the kiss, dipping in and out of my mouth, stroking his tongue gently across mine, his hands around my waist but hovering, oh so close, to my backside.

_Breathe, Bella_ – I mentally chided myself.

Edward pulled away, breaking our kiss but not the contact with our bodies. I remained with my chest moulded perfectly to his, allowing me to catch my breath. He leaned his forehead against mine and his hand moved lower and cupped my rear.

I moaned softly at the contact of his cool hand against my backside. I pulled myself closer to him and then felt him. Felt _him_. I'd _never_ felt him aroused before. Either he'd never been in this situation with me, or he'd just never let me get too close when he was turned on. But there it was. Right _there_, pressing into my stomach.

The rushing blood in my body took full advantage of me, as always, and my cheeks flushed beet red.

"Edward...I...I love you," I managed to stutter, one hand tracing up his chest and to his neck as I tried to pull him down to kiss me again.

Edward didn't move.

_Great. After all this, another cockblocking shut down. Fuck. Nice work, Bella. _

He must have noticed my grimace because then he smiled at me, and gently, so gently, squeezed my butt cheeks.

"Not here, Bella..."

I looked at him curiously. He gave me one of his panty dropping half smiles and my stomach almost did a back flip. Edward stepped back, pulling me with him as he shut off the water and kicked open the shower door. What did he mean by 'not here'?

He answered that for me. "Bella...I...want you, but I can't take you in the shower. It's not right." He gave me that sex smile again and I whimpered in happiness. Tears stung my eyes when I realised what he was telling me.

I suddenly found myself unable to speak. I didn't even bother to open my mouth because I knew that if I tried, the only sounds I would make would be incomprehensible.

_I don't mind you taking me in the shower; there would be nothing bad about that AT ALL. _

This man had me utterly dumbfounded.

I bent down to pick my towel up and Edward took it from me, draping it across my shoulders, his eyes not leaving mine for a second as he patted me dry with such care and attention.

Edward turned away from me and pealed off his soaked jeans. His boxers were also soaked through and clinging to his perfect, sculpted, and firm ass.

Swoon. Breathe. Breathe. Blush. Damn my stupid human body. My thighs were wet again now. But it was not caused by the water from the shower this time. I watched him as he quickly towelled off and scrubbed at his hair, making it even messier than usual.

Swoon.

He grinned at me when he saw me watching him and, pulling his towel around his waist, he sauntered past me and back into the bedroom. It took me a moment to realise that I had probably better follow him instead of standing with my mouth open, looking like a frigging goldfish.

I cautiously followed him into the bedroom, with the towel wrapped around me securely. Edward was sitting on the edge of the large bed, watching me intently. He was smiling, but he looked nervous. He cocked his beautiful head to the side and gestured for me to come and join him. I obeyed and sat down right next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked me, placing a kiss to my temple. His hand rested on my knee, his fingers tapping gently as though he were playing a melody on his baby grand.

I looked up at him and met his eyes, nodding profusely. Of course I wanted this. I wanted _him_. I'd wanted and dreamed of this moment for so long. He had held back so many times before, and now he had suddenly caved. I smiled up nervously from under my lashes.

I spoke up bravely. "If you think you're going to stop though Edward, I would rather you don't start. I don't think I could handle you pulling away again," I told him honestly.

I turned to face him, tucking one leg up under me on the bed. I shakily rested one hand on his towel-clad thigh.

Edward leaned toward me slowly. It felt as intense as the moment before our first kiss. So slow, so careful. His lips brushed up against mine, like he was testing the heat of a bath before getting in. When he pulled away, he shot me that crooked half smile again and my heart melted as he leaned in again and kissed me, this time, his arms finding their way around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

I kissed him back, parting my lips to allow his probing tongue entrance. I wanted to moan as his cool tongue entered my mouth, gently caressing my lips. He tasted wonderful, as always. I pulled myself closer to him, linking my arms around his neck and pulling one leg over his lap so that I straddled him, feeling the rock hard bulge concealed by his boxers and the towel wrapped around his waist.

He would not allow my tongue to enter his mouth, so I made the most of being able to caress him inside of my own. He had raised concerns in the past regarding his teeth and venom ducts. I could understand that, I guess.

Edward pulled away from me – though not completely. "Bella," he whispered, his voice husky, but he sounded in control of himself. I exhaled deeply and rested my forehead on his. His ochre eyes closed, but his hands remained on me, gently stroking and caressing the small of my back.

I had a moment. I could not decide if it was a good idea, or one thought through sheer stupidity. But I lost the towel. Opened it up and let it fall down behind me and land on Edwards knees, before it pooled out onto the floor.

I gazed at him again, this time to find that his eyes were open, his lips parted slightly as he looked at me. I didn't find the urge to cover myself this time. I wanted him… No. I _needed_ him to touch me, to put his cool hands all over my body. I felt as though I would combust without his touch. I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Please," I whispered to him, my voice almost high-pitched as I nervously begged him.

His eyes flickered over my naked body and I broke out in gooseflesh, my nipples puckering under his stare. He looked like he was trembling as he sucked in a few unnecessary breaths before meeting my eyes. Edward's cool tongue darted across his lips quickly as his eyes bore into mine.

I smiled nervously.

"You're beautiful," he murmured to me, causing me to blush again. My nipples pebbled and grazed his chest and I wriggled myself closer. Edward let out a shaky breath, looking down at my chest before slowly bringing a hand up and gently cupping my breast.

His hand felt amazing on me as he gently massaged. I arched my back and pressed myself into his hand harder. Edward's eyes were hooded as he met my stare. I gave him a gentle nod and smile, letting him know that this was okay.

_It's more than okay. _

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back a little, enjoying the feel of him slowly working on me. I felt him shift a little and then the sensation changed.

_Oh my god. His _mouth_ is on me! _

I opened my eyes and saw that he had lowered his head and captured my left nipple in his mouth, his freezing tongue tracing slow circles around my areola. His other hand carefully plucked my right, causing it to harden more under him. I could not help the moan that escaped my lips. I noted that he kept his lips pulled under his sharp teeth, thus protecting my sensitive buds from him. His tongue worked magic however.

"Yes... Edward."

I let my sprained hand fall gently to my side whilst the other wound itself around the back of his neck and into his hair, pulling him flush against my body. He was cold, but it was not horrible. In fact it was perfect against my flushed, overheated, and excited body.

I felt the heat emanating from my body right at my core. It felt as though there was a knot, tightening in my stomach. Just those simple touches to my sensitive breasts caused my whole body to tingle.

This was what I had been longing for from Edward for so long.

And it was so much _more_ than I had expected.

I hoped he felt it too.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, bringing my forehead down to rest on his. He stopped his suckling for a moment and opened his eyes.

I looked into his eyes, asking for permission with my gaze as my hand moved from his neck and under his towel, gently tugging at the waistband of his boxers.

Edward sucked in a breath and placed a hand gently on my hip and nodded, before lifting me up and placing me onto the bed so that he could loose the last of his offending items of clothing.

My eyes wandered down his body, as he stood, naked, at the foot of our bed. I looked at his manhood for the first time and a gasp left my lips. It was...big. How would it ever fit inside me? Would it hurt? What if I did it wrong? I hoped that even though Edward had just as little experience as I did, that he would know what he was doing. Surely over ninety years of reading other people's perverted thoughts would amount to something?

He was beautiful though, his naked, perfect body glistening like diamonds where the shafts of light coming in through the windows hit him.

I pulled myself onto the bed further, scooting back so that I was almost in the center. Edward quickly joined me, lying on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He looked at me, a little concerned. Probably because I'd not said anything.

"Bella? We don't have to..."

I didn't give him time to finish. I crashed my lips to his and with my good arm, tugged at his shoulder, bringing him down on top of me. He placed his hands at either side of my head, his body gently pressed to mine, but I could not feel his full weight.

My body seemed to develop a mind of its own as I raised my hips to meet his, pushing against him lightly. He growled against my mouth. I felt the wetness pool between my legs.

_Holy crow…_

I could feel his hard shaft pressed into my stomach, twitching against me. I wanted to reach down and touch him. I wanted to wrap my hands around him and feel _him_.

Edward quickly rolled us onto our sides and before I could protest at the loss of contact, his lips were on mine again and his hands began to ghost down my body. His fingers left a trail of tingling skin as they made their way down, slowing as he reached my stomach, just above the place where I wanted him the most.

I mentally thanked Alice for pointing me into the direction of Mr Razor.

I felt his hardness twitching against my stomach again and I gingerly reached my hand down and stroked him once. I was surprised at how smooth he felt. Almost like silk...yet rock solid.

He twitched in my hand and I gasped.

"Bella," Edward moaned. "That feels...please, don't stop."

I smiled when I heard his words; I was making _him_ feel good.

He dipped his hands lower and cupped my backside and kneaded the flesh there as he kissed me deeply. His hand slid down behind my thigh and to the back of my knee. He gently lifted it away from my other and hitched it up and across his leg.

I plucked up the courage to wrap my fist around his erection. My fingers just barely met each other as I started to slowly pump him. I wasn't sure how tightly I was supposed to grip him around _there. _But I assumed that I couldn't possibly hurt him in my current weak human state.

He brought his free hand down and in between our bodies, reaching down between my legs. His fingers grazed lightly against my folds and he groaned.

"You are so wet, Bella."

His words shocked me and I blushed once again, and started to pump him harder. I traced my index finger across the tip and was surprised to find a little bead of moisture there. I smoothed it across the head of his penis and stroked him again.

His fingers moved and I felt him gently stroke my entrance, almost teasing as he coated his fingers with my wetness. He slowly slipped one into me and snarled. It was such a feral sound. I gently clenched around him.

Edward pulled out and entered me again, with a second finger. I let out a loud moan as I felt him stretching me, and bucked my hips up against his hand. My hand moved from his erection for a moment and gripped his stone shoulder as hard as I could.

"Ohmigod…harder, Edward…please," I gasped loudly.

His eyes were full of surprise when he realised I was begging him for more. It was as if he didn't expect me to enjoy it. He stopped his ministrations for a moment and studied my face. My good hand moved from his shoulder and to his neck, fumbling and attempting to pull his lips down to mine.

He smiled and kissed me gently, his hands remaining still. "That's ok?" he asked me nervously.

I nodded madly. "God yes" I moaned, reaching up for him once again. Edward grinned and looked very relieved. His fingers began to explore me once again, thrusting harder and faster. I felt him curl his fingers over, hitting my sweet spot.

_Oh!_

The knot in my stomach came back and I started to tremble. My walls began to tighten around his fingers involuntarily as I felt myself edge closer to release.

"Edward...I'm gonna..." I whimpered, biting my bottom lip to attempt to stop myself from crying out in pleasure. I hoped that everyone had left to hunt already.

I moved my hand back down to him and stroked him again, trying to keep pace with his movements inside me. I rolled onto my back when I could not hold on any longer. I threw my head back and bit my lip and awaited my first orgasm.

Then nothing. My body relaxed. Not the explosion I was expecting. No tingling.

_Hmmm. Jessica is a fucking liar. Unless I didn't? _

I was aching down there. Edward was gazing down at me. That nervous look was back on his face again. I smiled up at him. Did he know that I had not _finished_? "Bella, are you ok? Did I hurt you love?"

I nodded. "I'm great – and no, it feels good" I tried to assure him, kissing him gently and scooting myself closer.

He kissed me back, passionately, and gently removed his fingers from me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me gently on top of him. I hovered above him for a moment, my breasts grazing his chest.

I could feel his erection pushing against me, almost in line with my opening. I moved my hand and grabbed him, pressing his length against my centre. I brushed him up and down a couple of times, coating him with myself. I silently hoped that this was the right thing to do and that he didn't find it disgusting.

"Please," I whispered to him, looking deep into his eyes. I didn't want to beg, but I needed him.

Edward nodded and flipped our positions, so I was on my back, him hovering over me.

"If I hurt you, even just for a second, you _must_ tell me Bella," he said, his voice strained. I knew he wanted his too, or else he would not have allowed things to progress this far.

"You won't hurt me," I replied. "I trust you...I love you."

"I love you, Bella," he whispered before lining himself up with my entrance. He pressed just the tip in very gently. He laid a chaste kiss on my lips and stroked my cheek.

"Forever," he muttered to me as he pushed in further.

I rested my bad hand on his waist, and the other on his upper arm, not really knowing what I ought to be doing with myself. Was I supposed to move and do _stuff_ or would he prefer to be the one to be in charge? I decided that Edward would prefer the later. He'd rather try to gain control of me.

I felt my body stretching to accommodate his size. It was uncomfortable, but not bad. I raised my hips a little, giving him easier access.

He moved out gently before slowly pressing back in, until he reached the thin barrier of my virginity. He stopped, hesitating. I reached up and touched his cheek, bringing his eyes back down to mine. "Just do it, please," I muttered, capturing his lips.

Edward complied and thrust a little harder into me, tearing away my hymen.

It stung.

I gasped.

Edward stilled. I thought for a moment that he was going to stop and run.

"I'm fine. It's supposed to be like this the first time," I assured him. "Its okay now, I promise." I cupped his cheek again and smiled. "Just go slow"

He leaned down and kissed me once again and began to move in and out. The sharp pain lessened and was replaced with pleasure. He felt so good moving in and out of me.

I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, moving with him and meeting his thrusts. The new angle was more intense as he filled me completely.

Edward's head was nestled into my neck and I knew he was holding his breath. I stoked his shoulder gently.

"Are you ok?" I asked between breaths.

He nodded and carried on.

"Can you go any faster?" I asked.

Edward raised his head, his eyes black. He kissed me hard, pressing his tongue back into my mouth and exploring me. I pulled at his hair and thrust my hips against his as hard as I could, grinding against him. I felt him pick up the pace,

"Bella!" He growled into my mouth. "So good...come for me." It sounded as though he was almost begging me.

His hand traced across my stomach and he used his thumb and pressed against my clitoris. He began rubbing it in small circles. I felt myself building up like I had before when he was touching me.

Something was different. I felt hot, and that knot inside of my stomach became tighter, and tighter. I throbbed around him. Edward moaned so quietly that it was almost incoherent to me. I think he was warning me that he was going to come.

_Oh my god. Please Edward. _

I gripped the short hairs on the back of his neck harder and bit down on my lip, trying to suppress my moans. It was almost impossible to control the sounds I was making as I cried out loudly as an explosion took over my body. I could not contain my voice. It was absolutely, the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced.

_Ok, Jessica was right. Sorry Jess. _

I almost couldn't breathe as I writhed against the bed, his hand still working at my clit as he continued to gently thrust in and out of me as I rode out the spasms going through my body.

I turned my head towards him. My whole body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I grinned at him; I was still throbbing _down there. _He started to thrust harder. Not at all roughly, but still with more power than before. I gripped his hip and met his movements.

Edward began to grunt and then he stilled. I felt him spill his cool seed inside of me. He lunged his head forward and to the side of my head, burying it deep into the pillows and comforter. He growled loudly and that sound, accompanied with the cool liquid being pulsed into me sent me over the edge again, clamping down around him and crying out his name.

I ran my hand through his hair, panting as I came down. My whole body was trembling with excitement.

"Wow," I whispered to him.

Edward looked at me; his eyes back to the beautiful golden-brown color that I loved so much. He gave me his crooked smile and pulled me back on top of him as he rolled over, wrapping his arms around me.

He reached over and grabbed the edge of the comforter as I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped the golden blanket around me tightly.

I almost couldn't breathe as I writhed against the bed, his hands still working at me. His free hand was on my breast, tweaking at my nipple as I rode out the spasms going through my body.

Placing a soft kiss to my forehead, he gently pulled out of me. "I never knew I could feel like this," he whispered to me, his eyes gleaming. "I thought I would not be capable...but…" Edward smiled. It wasn't often that my vampire was lost for words.

"I knew you could do it, Edward. You can't hurt me. You won't allow yourself to," I told him. "Thank you."

I felt him smile into my hair. "Why are you thanking me?"

I chuckled a little. "I feel a little guilty. You know...for stealing your virtue. I know you wanted to wait till after we were married."

He brushed my hair behind my ear and tipped up my chin. His expression was so serious.

"Love, I was afraid. I have wanted to make love to you since the moment I first set eyes on you. I know you think that I didn't want you, but that's so far from the truth. I am _so_ sorry for putting it off. I love you, and now I feel even more complete, if that is even possible. There is no going back now. I have you entirely, as you have me. You can't get rid of me."

Tears pricked at my eyes at his proclamation. I nodded. "I can't wait to spend forever with you, Edward. And I can't wait to be your wife, and to marry you. I love you so much, and I want everybody to know that you belong to me."

Although I had accepted Edward's proposal, he still thought that I was not happy about it. He'd accepted that I had issues with marriage, and that my views on it were very different to his, but I meant every word that I said to him. Nothing mattered anymore. I didn't care what others would think of our marriage. Getting married at eighteen was likely to spark rumours with the local gossips, but we knew the truth.

We were going to be together. Forever.

_Forever. _I liked that word.

"Bella?" His soft voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Sorry?" I replied, realising that he had probably asked me something and I had totally zoned out.

"How is your wrist?"

I flexed my fingers and smiled. It was a little stiff. I probably should be wearing the bandage.

"It's fine," I told him with a smile. "It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters."

I looked around the room from our place wrapped up in an ocean of golden silk. There were pure white feathers everywhere. I cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Edward?" I questioned. "Why am I covered in feathers?"

My fiancé looked somewhat embarrassed for a moment and looked away at the destruction we had caused.

"I may have bitten a pillow or two," he almost whispered. "When I… you know…" he told me nervously.

_What now? _I thought. He saw my confusion.

"I thought I would bite you Bella," he admitted quietly, looking somewhat ashamed of himself. My mouth formed a perfect 'o' and I looked at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes so I grabbed his chin and he allowed me to turn him. "I was so _overwhelmed _by you love, that I wanted to bite down."

I spoke up suddenly. "When I'm changed Edward… will you still want to?"

_Did I REALLY just ask him that?_

"Would I what? Still want to bite you?" he asked. I nodded slowly, chewing on my lip. "Oh yes. I think so." he murmured. "And I will. Apparently it makes things so much better." He smiled at me and raised an eyebrow.

_Things? Oh right. He means orgasms. I think. Wow. _

I blushed. Like it could get any better. Everything seemed so perfect. I suddenly felt so complete. Wrapped up in nothing but gold, and my Edward.

* * *

Right... So that was my first lemon. If you liked it... Or indeed hated it, please press that little review button below. Reviews are special. Like Robsten kisses on the MTV Movie awards. They make me smile.

Follow me on Twitter for upcoming stories and updates (at)EternallyCullen


End file.
